


Hic Sunt Dracones*

by Wayward_jr



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Comedy, Dragons, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_jr/pseuds/Wayward_jr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Настроение Таркая было не столь радужным — не так просто радоваться под огромной когтистой лапой!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hic Sunt Dracones*

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hic Sunt Dracones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/31182) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> * Латинская фраза, нанесенная на глобус Ленокса в районе Восточной Азии, означала «Здесь могут быть драконы». Ранее средневековыми картографами использовалась фраза Hic sunt leones (Здесь львы).

  
— Мне это не нравится. Слишком долго его нет.  
  
— Темерер, прошло от силы полчаса.  
  
Вместо ответа Темерер недоверчиво вздыбил гребень. Дракон устроился ближе к земле, подогнув передние лапы. В его горле глухо рокотало не совсем рычание, но нечто очень близкое. В общем, спокойным его назвать было нельзя. Таркай понимал его беспокойство: еще и года не прошло с тех пор, как Темерер был не просто разлучен с Лоуренсом — он считал того мертвым. Тут любой станет ревнивым собственником, не говоря уже о по природе склонных к жадности драконах!  
  
Не то чтобы Таркай разделял его чувства.  
  
— Все равно мне не нравится. Эти встречи всегда такие долгие? — Темерер склонил голову, подняв взгляд на Таркая (подобный трюк удалось проделать лишь потому, что огромная драконья голова лежала на передних лапах, так что глаза как раз находились где-то на уровне бедра Таркая).  
  
Таркай пожал плечами.   
— Я не часто встречаюсь начальниками тюрем, как, полагаю, и они не часто принимают своих заключенных с официальными визитами. Сомневаюсь, что существуют подобные прецеденты.   
  
Не-совсем-рычание прибавило в громкости, и Таркай внезапно оказался в цепких лапах дракона — так ребенок ищет утешения, прижимая к груди любимого мишку. Таркай посчитал это вполне уместным сравнением, по крайней мере, с точки зрения Темерера, и постарался сосредоточиться на том, чтобы не вздрагивать, когда острые как бритва когти оказывались слишком близко. То еще утешение.  
  
Вот Лоуренс ни разу не дрогнул.  
  
— То есть невозможно узнать заранее, если что-то случится? Мне это не нравится, Таркай. Совсем-совсем не нравится. — Глухое рычание теперь не утихало ни на секунду, и, крепко прижатый к груди дракона острыми когтями, Таркай почувствовал себя удивительно хрупким. Интересно, Лоуренс поэтому был всегда таким послушным?  
  
Хотя если вдуматься, то вряд ли. Даже такой упрямый и настойчивый дракон как Темерер не смог бы добиться подобного поведения, это явно было врожденным.  
  
Таркай нерешительно вытянул руку и погладил драконью голову — сбоку от огромного глаза, который неотрывно смотрел на то место, где недавно стоял Лоуренс.   
  
— Мне это тоже не нравится, — признался он еле слышно. Таркай вообще плохо умел утешать, но — на удивление — его слов оказалось достаточно, чтобы недовольное ворчание Темерера стало тише.  
  
Поражала вся ситуация в целом. Таркай уже слышал истории о тех, кто любил мужчин (и женщин тоже, наверное), связанных узами с драконами, и как они всегда оставались на втором плане по сравнению с самими драконами. Таркай, среди всего прочего, уже смирился с этим, будучи внутренне готовым к неизбежному одиночеству. Однако Лоуренс в своей типичной манере — Таркай мог бы уже и не удивляться! — сам заговорил на эту тему, заявив, чтобы Таркай даже думать о таком не смел.  
  
Логично, что разговор вылился в ссору, когда Таркай умудрился предложить Лоуренсу не обращать на него внимания — за ненадобностью. Того в свою очередь взбесили подобные намеки, а Таркай лишь заявил, что это уже даже не намеки, погружаясь все глубже в пучину пессимизма и раздражения. В общем, разразился страшный скандал, где каждый пытался перекричать другого. Кульминацией стал поцелуй, когда Лоуренс прижал Таркая к стене хижины и заткнул его самым верным способом. И надо же было Темереру именно в этот момент сунуть нос в окно с вопросом, чем они тут занимаются — ведь, судя по всему, это ужасно неудобно!  
  
С другой стороны, теперь не надо было ломать голову над тем, как поставить в известность об их отношениях дракона весом в двадцать тонн.  
  
— Если он не вернется через полчаса, мы отправимся на поиски! — пробурчал Темерер таким тоном, что сразу стало понятно, что под поисками он подразумевал взятие штурмом.  
  
— Не думаю, что в этом возникнет необходимость. — Темерер навострил ухо, так что Таркай продолжил из-под его лапищи: — Само твое присутствие должно было предостеречь их от глупых поступков.  
  
При этих словах Темерер вздыбил гребень и поднял голову:   
— Да! Это было бы невероятно глупо — посадить Лоуренса под стражу.  
  
Настроение Таркая было не столь радужным — не так просто радоваться под огромной когтистой лапой! Только вчера он видел, как эти когти разорвали напополам лошадь.   
  
— Несомненно, — промямлил он.  
  
И тогда Темерер принялся тихонечко поглаживать его вот этими вот самыми когтями. Это было одновременно и страшно — лошадь тоже была сначала целой, а потом превратилась в две половинки! — и неожиданно: движения были на удивление нежными, почти убаюкивающими. Почти.  
  
Вот уже не в первый раз, с тех пор как Темереру стало известно об их отношениях, Таркай почувствовал себя избалованной собачкой какой-нибудь дамы из высшего света. Что было не так уж и далеко от истины: когда они объяснили дракону ситуацию, умудрившись не разругаться при этом, Темерер вроде все понял и решил не ревновать Таркая. Как оказалось, дракон не видел ничего предосудительного в интимных отношениях между двумя мужчинами,но все никак не мог постичь, почему это незаконно и почему они не могут пожениться — «как Райли и Харкорт». После долгих расспросов Таркай заподозрил, что Темереру просто хотелось снова попасть на свадьбу.   
  
Причин для ревности и так не было, ведь Лоуренс по-прежнему проводил с драконом долгие часы. Прежде Таркая это беспокоило, но потом он убедился собственными глазами, во что превращается Лоуренс, если не проводит достаточно времени в компании Темерера. Так что теперь он был твердо уверен: пусть все остается как есть, и никак иначе.  
  
Но да, прежде он беспокоился, что неотвратимо приводило к новым ссорам, в которые с радостной готовностью встревал Темерер. Однако споры внезапно подошли к концу, когда Таркай случайно услышал обрывок разговора — не подслушал, абсолютно нет, надо быть глухим, чтобы не расслышать то, о чем говорит Темерер.  
  
— Какая глупость, — пробубнил дракон. — Я совершенно не понимаю, почему вы оба не можете проводить со мной время?  
  
Таркай помнил, что потом наступила тишина — как он позже понял, это Лоуренс смеялся про себя.  
  
— Ты прав, Темерер. Но мне кажется, что он стесняется. Тебе придется его пригласить.  
  
Как это вылилось в то, что теперь его подцепляли когтями за рубашку и таскали в лапах, как куклу, и вообще холили и лелеяли, как любимую игрушку, — Таркай не знал.  
  
— Но он опаздывает, — сказал Темерер, выдернув Таркая из задумчивости — по сути попытки самовнушения не обращать внимания на огромный коготь, зависший в дюйме от его яремной вены. — Ты точно уверен, что Лоуренса не заключат под стражу?  
  
Таркай пробормотал из-под когтей:   
— Если бы я испугался подобного хоть на секунду, то уже заставил бы тебя ворваться внутрь.  
  
Темерер кивнул, словно согласившись с доводами, а потом вздернул голову, широко растопырив гребень. Таркай попытался выбраться из внезапно ослабевшего захвата, но было слишком поздно. Лоуренс, шагнув им навстречу, уже все заметил и улыбнулся — так, что сразу стало ясно: ему очень хочется расхохотаться в голос, хотя он старательно сдерживается.  
  
— Смотрю, вы отлично поладили, — от его улыбки у Таркая екнуло сердце. Темерер, взволнованно размахивая хвостом и по-прежнему сжимая Таркая в лапах, наклонился вперед, чтобы ткнуться носом в своего капитана. — Дорогой мой, уверяю тебя, со мной все в порядке. Надзиратель оказался разумным человеком, все, что ему нужно, — помощь в очистке земли и строительстве.  
  
— Я так рад! — Темерер отстранился, чтобы внимательнее осмотреть Лоуренса со всех возможных сторон на предмет плохого обращения. — Ни за что не позволю им посадить тебя в камеру! Таркай рассказал мне про тюрьмы, я не допущу, чтобы ты попал туда!  
  
Лоуренс перевел взгляд на Таркая, слегка придавленного лапой забывчивого дракона — для которого после появления капитана все отошло на второй план.  
  
— Тогда мне следует поблагодарить Таркая, что он избавил меня от объяснений. Не то чтобы я имел что-то против. — В его голосе Таркай без труда услышал прежнюю улыбку. Именно услышал, а не увидел: все обозрение ему закрыл коготь. — Между тем тебе не кажется, Темерер, что он вряд ли сможет пристегнуться к твоей упряжи, если ты его не отпустишь?  
  
— О, ты абсолютно прав. — Внезапно вес, давивший на Таркая и ставший почти незаметным, поднялся с его груди.  
  
Он постарался не кашлять слишком сильно и перекатился на траву. Благодарно приняв протянутую Лоуренсом руку, Таркай поднялся с его помощью на ноги — и выразил свою признательность тихо и быстро. Темерер, как всегда, издал странное вопросительное бурчание: дракон как обладатель двух рядов огромных устрашающих клыков никак не мог постичь смысл поцелуев.  
  
Из вежливости он подождал, пока они закончат, а потом пробормотал:   
— Прости, Таркай, что я тебя помял.  
  
— Уверяю тебя, будь это правдой, ты узнал бы первым.  
  
Лоуренс хлопнул его по плечу — в его случае это практически равнялось возведенным к небу глазам.   
— Он хотел сказать, что принимает твое извинение и заверяет тебя в своем добром здравии.  
  
Таркай кивнул с непроницаемым лицом:   
— Можно сказать и так.  
  
Темереру, похоже, было этого достаточно, так как он поднялся на ноги и потянулся, а потом наклонился ближе, чтобы они смогли достать до его упряжи.   
— Может быть пора возвращаться? Темнеет.  
  
Лоуренс приятно улыбнулся, с другой стороны, по мнению Таркая, он редко когда делал что-то неприятное. Похлопав Темерера по боку, он взобрался наверх и протянул Таркаю руку — тот ее принял, хотя в помощи и не нуждался.   
— Все в порядке, Темерер.  
  
Поднявшись в воздух и выбрав такой маршрут, чтобы не лететь над поселениями, Темерер наконец спросил:   
— Лоуренс, можно мы снова почитаем «Хуайнаньцзы», когда вернемся? А Таркай может читать то, что ты не можешь правильно произнести.  
  
Таркай, однако, уже начал подозревать, что Темерер нарочно старается выдумать такие занятия, которые требовали бы его присутствия. Ну или похвастаться им перед Искеркой, словно побрякушкой. Или то, или другое. Скорее всего оба варианта сразу. Таркаю становилось все сложнее оставаться недовольным.  
  
— Если Таркай будет так любезен?  
  
Таркай притворился, что ему надо подумать:   
— Ладно. — Он почти улыбнулся, но сдержался, так как Лоуренс смотрел на него. — Но я решительно отказываюсь читать на разные голоса.


End file.
